MLP:FIM  Return to Harmony FeatureLength OVA
by Narrative47
Summary: Find out a hidden connection between Twilight and Luna, whilst revealing the past between the Two Princesses and the God of Discord.   Designed as a featured-length episode, this story is written as a script to display as an actual episode in production.
1. Notes and Forward

**-Writers Notes-**  
>Well, I'm not much of a writer, nor a deep MLP fan, but I do like to construct animations.<br>MLP:FIM seems to have a well structured narrative, fluent and fun for all to enjoy, and this fiction is to act as a special feature-length episode.  
>Though it isn't cannon to the actual MLP:FIM story, it's an OVA (Original Video Animation) of what could of happened in the narrative- perhaps as a season finale.<br>This idea is pretty old now, and I always said "I'll write it later"...and here we are 5 Months Later.  
>If I could, I'd give them this story to see animated. Since I can't, I give it to you to imagine the scenes yourself.<p>

*Also! I hope the spelling isn't too bad as I'm using MS Notepad to start them and upload them from it.

**-What the Story Contains-**  
>Can't be bothered to read it all?<br>Here's an actual list of what actually happens in this feature-length episode; showing a hidden connection between Twilight and Luna, whilst revealing the past between the Two Princesses and the God of Discord.  
>I must warn you though, this list is pretty much a <span>spoiler<span>.

[#1] Twilight and Spike holds a gathering with their friends at the newly opened magic Gallery of Ages in upper Canterlot as a way to surprise them each with a unique unknown gift.  
>[#2] Unaware to the events to happen on this day, Twilight triggers an unknown Statue's magic trap which teleports her to a Past Equestria, unable to give her friends the gifts.<br>[#3] A younger Princess Luna and Twilight meet, only to cause confusion to the scenario Twilight finds herself in.  
>[#4] Twilight tries to get a meeting with the young Celestia, only to realize she isn't all that generous as she seemed to be.<br>[#5] Twilight learns from Celestia's harsh words and from the kind words of Quin and Elgon what happened to the previous King.  
>[#6] Luna, still wandering the wilderness goes off and finds herself somewhere in the Everfree Forest- only to be re-confronted by The Shadow People.<br>[#7] After years of whispering to her, The Shadow People finally persuade Luna to overthrow her sister to give her the respect that she deserves.  
>[#8] Luna is persuaded to goes with Twilight to speak with Celestia, only to have Luna tricked in allowing The Shadow People to pass through the Castle's Barrier and take control.<br>[#9] The Shadows thank Luna, collectively taking a physical form similar to a Pony: this is the creation of the Draconequus.  
>[#10] Twilight confronts the beast, calling it "Discord". The Draconequus dons the name and starts to cause chaos.<br>[#11] Celestia is turned to stone by Discord's magic and assisted by the heartbreak of Luna's actions, while Twilight alone is shown to be helpless.  
>[#12] The confused Luna is upset by her actions and Discord throws the 'Crybaby' and Twilight out of the Castle, only to have it become uprooted like a tree and ascend to the sky.<br>[#13] Ignoring Twilight's comfort, Luna goes of to find a way on her own: trusting no one. The lone Twilight goes seek help.  
>[#14] After meeting in a safe location with Quin and Eldon, Twilight believes she can form a resistance to fight against Discord's personal horde of Timberwolves which have started to spread darkness throughout Equestria.<br>[#15] With no idea on where to start, Luna appears bringing 6 Round Gems from the Canterlot Cathedral. This gives the well informed Twilight an idea.  
>[#16] The resistance is officially formed with Twilight's confidence: Quin and Eldon, the retired Commander Hurricane and her army, the hesitant Luna and Twilight herself.<br>[#17] The corrupted Castle becomes invaded by the resistance; flying in by Dragon riders and swift Pegasai: starting a brawl in the Castle's hall.  
>[#18] Commander Hurricane and his militia try to hold a steady wall to allow the rest to proceed further into the Castle.<br>[#19] Quin and Elgon stay behind to ensure the Timberwolves can't pass the hall's doors, leaving Twilight and Luna to head to the Main Chamber to confront Discord.  
>[#20] Luna is reminded of her impending entrapment on the Moon by the hands of her dear sister from Discord, trying to make her change sides.<br>[#21] Luna takes Twilight's words and goes to her sisters side, irritating Discord for being too soft as Twilight tries to keep Discord occupied.  
>[#22] Regardless of being unable to keep Discord away from Luna, the endangered Luna's tears was able to awaken Celestia and the sun brightly shines through the storm around the castle.<br>[#23] Luna apologizes and Celestia does too, creating the needed spark to correspond with the Gems, supplying enough magic to turn Discord into stone and provide a glow to push the shadows back into the Everfree Forest.  
>[#24] Discord's words lingered as the shadows faded- asking for Twilights name; stating to never forget him, as he'll never forget her and of her friends she spoke of.<br>[#25] Though things return to normal and Celestia and Luna agree to hold equal power, Luna still is nervous of her "Power of Night" and wanders off.  
>[#26] After receiving thanks from Celestia, Twilight finds Luna back at the meadow and comforts her.<br>[#27] Opening the mysterious parcel from the beginning, Twilight reveals the contents to be friendship bracelets; custom designed for all her friends she made since moving to Ponyville. She gives one to the young Luna.  
>[#28] After words of wisdom and hope for a better future, Twilight uses a unique magic charm spell taught earlier by Quin which allows one to meet with the other when in danger, no matter what.<br>[#29] With the exchange in gratitude, Twilight's bracelet glows at her again, passing her back to her own time- unable to hear each others last words.  
>[#30] Back in the Gallery of Ages, no time has passed, and the day continues as normal as Twilight goes to meet the others to give them their bracelets.<br>[#31] Twilight starts reading out a soon-to-be-written letter to both Princesses reading: "No matter where you are, friends are always closer than you think".  
>[#32] Luna and Celestia watch from the balcony above- Luna wears her bracelet as she attempts to remember events from the young unicorn from long-ago.<br>[#32] Luna is about to read her already planned reply; "See you soon". Close.

**-Last Note-**  
>Without further ado, I should actually start writing this semi-script up for you to read through, but we'll see how that goes.<br>I hope you like this "episode" and can see and hear the story itself when reading.


	2. Act 1

**# CANTERLOT'S NEW GALLERY COURTYARD - EXTERIOR - DAY #**

_[As two large Gates slide open, golden rays reflect into the eyes of an amazed crowd being welcomed into a large courtyard leading of a building with a highly elegant structure._  
><em>From the rays dazzling from its golden spiral rooftop to the soft rich gleams illuminating from magic-imbued lanterns; this was, without a doubt, one of the many important places in the city of Canterlot: The Gallery of Ages. A Banner is shown saying our location. It fades to reveal a familiar group of faces in the now-moving ecstatic crowd.]<em>

-SPIKE-  
>"Feels good to be back in the heart of Canterlot,<br>right Twilight?"

_[Spike looks down at his traveling companion who turns to smile at him as he rides on her shoulders.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"You know, I can't say it doesn't bring a smile to my face being here. But I would like to know where the others have scattered to..."<p>

-SPIKE-  
>"Don't worry! They'll be here!<br>_[Looking to the crowd]_ Uh...Somewhere..."

* * *

><p><strong># CANTERLOT'S NEW GALLERY - INTERIOR- DAY #<strong>

_[The crowd shifts in, and we are quickly guided around the galleries.]_

-SPIKE-  
>"Just look at this place! It's huge!"<p>

_[Spikes voice echoes to the top of the ceilings crystal chandeliers.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Well this was made by both Princesses. It's only natural to have this level of detail. Just look at these choices of work."<p>

_[She turns to look at Paintings and Statues. She notices a statue of an armoured winged Pegasus-Pony.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>Let's see...<br>That's Commander Hurricane's lone journey through Ghastly Gorge...  
><em>[Looks down the hall to a Wand-Holding Robed Unicorn]<em>  
>There's Starswirl the Bearded's unbeatable spell-weaving.<br>And over here we have-..."

_[She turns to notice a large wall painting. It holds an unknown being shaded in a dark mist; eyes glowing sharply as it sweeps through a forest towards a small glowing castle.]_

-SPIKE-  
>"A mess?"<p>

-TWILIGHT-  
>"I don't know, Spike...there's something about that painting that makes me feel like-"<p>

_[A high-pitch voice cuts in]_

-PINKIE PIE-  
>"Ooh! Great painting of a Candy-Cane!"<p>

_[After showing Spike and Twilight, the image broadens to show Pinkie Pie casually joining in the conversation.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Candy-Cane...?"<p>

_[Pinkie Pie lines in front of the painting, posing as one of the trees in a Candy-Cane shape.]_

-PINKIE PIE-  
><em>[Cheesy Grin]<em> "See!"_[Licks the Painting.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Right..."<p>

_[Twilight turns to see the rest of the group approaching towards here from the entrance.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Hey guys, enjoying the galleries re-opening?"<p>

-RAINBOW DASH-

_[Swirls Eyes]_ "Yeah, coming to an art gallery on a nice day like this  
>when I could be outside stretching my wings...<br>_[Turns]_ Couldn't be happier."

-APPLEJACK-  
><em>[Nudges Rainbow Dash]<em> "Oh, don't be so stubborn.  
>Ol' Twi here went out of her way to arrange this gathering, so be grateful."<p>

-FLUTTERSHY-  
><em>[Smiling and stepping closer]<em> "Oh, but we are grateful, Twilight, really."

-RARITY-  
>"Oh but of course!<em> [Flicks mane]<em> They're even doing large size self-portraits.

I can't catch my beauty on canvas! Why- I even had my mane done for this!"

_[Everyone looks at her mane- looking the same as usual- then looks at each other. Spike, however, goes heart-eyed.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Well, why don' split up for a bit to explore the events and we'll all meet up in the main hall at lunch. That way we can all get what we want out of the wa-"<p>

-RAINBOW DASH-  
><em>[Interrupts]<em> "Ya-huh. Well! If you want me I'll be outside."

_[Rainbow Dash starts walking away until an announcer calls.]_

-ANNOUNCER-  
>"Ahem~ Good Morning Canterlot! Thank you for coming to the refurbished Equestrian Gallery of Ages! Our first event being held in the main hall; have your photo taken with the one, and only: The Wonderbolts!"<p>

_[Rainbow Dash stops suddenly and turns around gasping.]_

-RAINBOW DASH-  
>"ZIIIIP-"!<p>

_[A dusty figure of Rainbow Dash is left in her last position as she raced to the main hall.  
>A sharp fan-girl squee is heard in the distance as the Announcer's microphone becomes disturbed and cuts. Twilight and the rest stand in silence...]<em>

-RARITY-  
>"<em>[Sighs]<em>...I'll go make sure she doesn't cause trouble..."

_[Rarity and Fluttershy head towards the Main hall. As everyone starts to walk off. Twilight turns to check on the rest of the group.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Well, where are you heading Apple Jack?"<p>

-APPLEJACK-  
>"We'll Granny Smith got 'erself a lil' section with her battle against those mean ol' Timber Wolves!"<p>

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Really? That's great Applejack! <em>[Turns as Applejack walks off]<br>_And how about you Pinkie..._[Pinkie Pie is nowhere to be seen.]_ Pie...?"

_[She turns to see Pinkie Pie in an arcade in the next room- twisting on a dance mat.]_

-PINKIE PIE-  
>"Can't talk right now- no wait! Go Up! UP!"<p>

_[Twilight chuckles and sighs. She looks around the hall then up to Spike.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"<em>[Looking around]<em> ... Spike... the coast is clear. Ready?"

-SPIKE-  
>"Yes Ma'am!"<p>

_[Spike Burps up a small bag containing a parce. As the green flames fade when he pats it down, he passes it to Twilight. The parcel has a small gem similar to Twilight's cutie mark attached as a lock. Brining it towards her, she opens it with telekinesis.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Thank you spike."<p>

_[The parcel opens, radiating a small but rich glow. She smiles.]_

-SPIKE-  
>"Everything still there?"<p>

-TWILIGHT-  
>"<em>[Smiling pause]<em> Yeah..."

-SPIKE-  
>"<em>[Confused]<em> But, why didn't you just show them, Twi?"

_[They walk through the gallery, passing more statues and portraits of familiar faces and honourable mentions as they speak... this include a sculpture of Derpy Hooves herself. During this, the parcel is placed in the bag and placed onto her back like a saddle.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"<em>[In two minds]<em> It's just not time yet. I'm not sure..."

-SPIKE-  
>"Well you got'a do it sometime-"<p>

-TWILIGHT-  
>"<em>[Walking through the gallery]<em> Yeah...you're right..."

-SPIKE-  
>"Of course!-"<p>

_[Twilight soon stops to witness another room's statue collection. This room was farther from the rest and the room was empty. The two stop to look at a large statue of a young cloaked Unicorn beside both Princess Celestia and Luna. They are surrounded by 6 round gems.]_

-SPIKE-  
>"...Woah..."<p>

_[As his voice echoes, they walk further in and move around the large statue.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"I can feel some powerful magic in this room, Spike..."<p>

-SPIKE-  
>"Well- just look at that statue! It's huge!<br>_[Waves hands in the air]-_ I mean, look at Princess Celestia!

_[Unimpressed]_ And Nightma- er- Princess Luna...

_[Curiously]_ And...who's that?

_[Twilight approaches the tablet before the Statue.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"<em>[Reading]<em> '500 Years of Wait. My dearest friend,  
>Thank you. Twilight'…?"<p>

_[After her name was read, the Package held by Spike started to glow and a small beam was sent to the round gem. It pulsed, then was sent straight to Twilight's horn and slowly spread to her entire body. Magic sparks started to clash off her, and slowly, a force started to pull her towards the statue. With a large flash, Twilight vanished leaving Spike alone in the hall.]_

-SPIKE-  
>"Twilight? Twilight!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong># UNKNOWN VERTICAL GALLERY -INTERIOR - DAY (?) #<strong>

_[Twilight descends, falling through a large pipe-like path, screaming as she goes further in. Around her are moving images of her life since she came to Ponyville, the events that have taken place. A light shines at the end getting brighter fast, followed by a familiar sinister trail of laughter.]_

* * *

><p><strong># GRASSY COURTYARD - EXTERIOR - DAY #<strong>

_[Thrown out of the bright light, Twilight slowly and steadily gets up- dazed and confused. She looks around realizing she is no longer in the Gallery.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Spike? Spike!"<p>

_[She calls out and looks around, only to see nothing but the sunrays hitting through the trees of the forest near the open space she landed in. She gets up to realize she is in an unfamiliar place and starts moving away from the open a Courtyard. In the distance, she notices a town and after some hesitation, she decides to move towards it. Moving down the forest pathway, the path leads us to another route, leading to a small meadow where a young dark mane Pegasus-Unicorn sits by the water side. Across the meadow is a plain white building from which she looks up at. She sighs and looks at the Sun moving slowly across the sky]_

-LUNA-  
>"<em>[Sigh] <em>Yeah...You got the hang of it big Sister..."

_[The young Luna looks down at her reflection, analysing her rich blue eyes.]_

-LUNA-  
>"Huh?"<p>

_[From the rustling of the bushes, comes Twilight, face first and mane full of brush.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"OOFFF! <em>[Gets up]<em> Oww…

_[Twilight looks at Luna who is simply watching her in return. She Pauses. Luna seems younger than her usual self, and Twilight begins to ponder.]_

-TWILIGHT-

"…Princess Luna...?"

-LUNA-  
>"Uh- Yes- I suppose I am. And whom might you be?"<p>

_[Twilight approaches the Princess- analysing her appearance.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Twilight Sparkle. We've met many times-"<p>

-LUNA-  
>"I recall no such thing. Perhaps… you attended Father's farewell Gala?"<p>

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Father's Gala? <em>[Confused]<em> The annual Grand Galloping Gala has been held by only Princess Celestia for many generations. It's been decades since…"

_[Thinking of how long Celestia has been organising the Grand Galloping Gala social events, Twilight looks back at Luna unusual appearance and thinks. A sudden realisation occurs to her.]_

-LUNA-  
>"-Well it was nice to converse with you... but I really must be heading off now. <em>[Formally]<em> Farewell, young Unicorn."

-TWILIGHT-  
>"...Luna, wait!"<p>

_[Twilight calls to Luna only to have her walk away with her head down. The depressed Pony passes through the bushes and vanishes. In confusion, she sits, only to look into the distance. The water ripples with the fading sound of Luna's hooves.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"Just…where am I...?"<p>

_[She thinks of the statue from which she stood before, but the flash makes her memory hazy.]_

-TWILIGHT-  
>"I don't think the question is where: but <strong>when<strong>. If this is even possible…there's only one pony I can turn to."

* * *

><p><strong># THE ROYAL CASTLE - INTERIOR - DAY #<strong>

_[Being guided through the hallways by someone with long crystal-pink toned legs being followed by an old robed guide. The guide has his head down, attempting to keep up with the large but elegant strides of the other as he reads through various reports.]_

-QUIN-  
>"-And you must attend the royal dinner at noon, but-<br>er- of course this is only after you finish signing the contract to keep the Canterlot Guards well trained- and- eh- not before- er- you see that the construction for the Gallery actually passes it's planning stage- that is- er- how do you say- when you-"

_[The tall female stops; causing the guide to bump into her and drop the documents.]_

-CELESTIA-  
>"Quin. I get it. Now, stop bothering me."<p>

_[She continues to walk, as Quin uses his telekinesis to collects the fallen papers.]_

-QUIN-  
>"Eh- formal as ever I see, my Princess <em>[Small Chuckle followed by a Sigh]"<em>

_[With the distance between the two increasing, Quin tries to catch up with the young princess, continuing the preparations for the day. As the conversation continues, we are brought down to the ground floor gates of this large castle, where Twilight Sparkle slowly approaches.]_

**_[Chapter Notes]_**

**_The game being played by Pinkie Pie in the Arcade is DDR._****_The old servant Quin is a basic mix of the name "Merlin" (Magician Guide from King Arthur) and the word "Equidae" (Of The Horse Family)._****_Though old and senile, Quin was actually once a powerful magician, and also an ancestor of the Spoiled and Troublesome Trixie._**


End file.
